Ten Year Reunion
by MacadamiaMistress
Summary: Tsuna and most of his guardian's been invited to Namimori Middle School. Occasion? Class of 20** ten year reunion. Tsuna won't be able to go undercover though...


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I know there are a lot of fanfics like this, but I wanted to try writing one of my own. Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_"Italian"_

* * *

_Dammit Reborn! Why must you torture me so?_ Cursed a brunet, who was currently praying for a miracle. Yes, a miracle to take a break from all this damned paperwork.

"SAWADA! I have EXTREMELY good news!"

_Wow, I didn't think it would come this fast. _The brunet watched as his sun guardian burst through the door with extreme brutal strength, leaving it barely hanging. Tsuna winced, calculating how much MORE paperwork that was going to cost him. "S-so, Onii-san, what is the good news?" his sun guardian paused for a second, scrunched up his eyebrows, and shouted,"I EXTREMELY don't remember!" and he resumed to "remembering". Tsuna's eye twitched. "Oi! Lawn head! Don't you dare go tell Jyuudaime the news! As his right-hand man, I deserve to tell him!" Tsuna sighed.

He heard vague footsteps, only to come at a fast pace.

His storm guardian ran into the room, only to immediately stop right in front of his precious boss's desk, an envelope at hand. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Ryohei thinking.

"Jyuudaime! Did that _idiota_ tell you anything?"

"No, Hayato, he didn't. So, what's that envelope about?" Tsuna asked, his interest piqued up. Gokudera's eyes widened. "Ah! Jyuudaime! I apologize for being off track!" and that exact moment, Yamamoto decided to enter the room, the usual grin on his face, now being complimented with a scar on his chin, and a bamboo sword strapped to his back.

Gokudera's face brightened immediately, and Tsuna sweatdropped, seeing his storm guardian so happy for the second time in his life at the sight of his rain guardian. And the first one wasn't for a good reason... to the rest of the _Famiglia, _of course

"Hahaha! Hey Tsuna! Did Hayato give you the "big news" yet?" he asked. Gokudera shoved the envelope into Yamamoto's hands.

"Good thing you're here baseball idiot! Since I got off track, it's your job now to deliver it to Jyuudaime!" Yamamoto tilted his head.

"Eh? But he's right in front of you! You just need to extend your arm like this," and he extended his arm with the envelope, "and wait for Tsuna to get it! Go on, Tsuna! Get it! I don't think Hayato got the idea of delivering yet!" Tsuna sweat dropped as he slowly got the envelope. Gokudera's eye twitched.

"Y-You BAKA! Of course I know how to deliver a letter! I just couldn't because of my punishment! YAKYUU-BAKA!" Yamamoto laughed, and waves his hand.

"Why don't you show me than?"

"Fine." Gokudera grumbled, and snatched the closest letter, Tsuna's, and cleared his throat.

"Ah! My letter..." Tsuna squeaked.

Gokudera handed him the letter.

"Here Jyuudaime! Letter from Nezu Dochirou!"

Tsuna raised an eyeborw at the mentioned of his hated teacher.

Yamamoto laughed.

"Hahaha! Hayato! You just took the letter from Tsuna that I already gave and unnecessarily returned it!" Gokudera's eyes widened.

Bowing to Tsuna he apologized, "Forgive me Jyuudaime!" and turned to Yamamoto, hands ready to throttle. Tsuna quickly opened the letter, and read its contents in ten seconds. A neat trick he picked up on his journey of paperwork. His eyes widened.

_Wow. Who would've thought that he would invite me? Maybe because he felt obligated. Or maybe he doesn't know, and just clicked 'all contacts' from his student emails._

Clearing his throat, Tsuna got his guardian's attention.

"Ahem. This letter is from Nezu, and he wants us to go to Class A's 20** Ten Year Reunion." Tsuna stared at his guardians.

"So, should we go?" a foot connected to his head.

"Guh!"

"What are you saying Dame-Tsuna? Of course you're going. A boss must attend all meetings." Reborn commanded as he landed.

"Re-Reborn! When did you come back!" Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora.

"Chaos. I came back today, just now." Tsuna sighed. He turned to his guardians.

"I guess we're going back to Japan."

* * *

Tsuna signed happily as he stepped onto Japan's ground.

_Two days in a plane stuck with my Famiglia. What a nightmare._

Of course, Tsuna loved his _Famiglia _for what they were, but two days straight with no escape equals no sleep. Tsuna was yearning for sleep. As his _Famiglia _stepped out the runway, Tsuna heard dreamy sighs from nearby women. He rolled his eyes and spun to face them.

"Listen," he growled, "you guys will not talk or make any noise _at all _on our way back home. Understand me?" he released his killer boss aura.

Everybody nodded in fear. Except Hibari and Mukuro and Reborn of course.

Tsuna turned, grabbed his luggage, and quickly walked away. Everybody followed suit after the unaffected three snapped them from their trance.

* * *

Tsuna knocked on the door, and waited. Anxious, he heard a voice.

"Who is it?" he gulped.

"Kaa-san?" a pause. Then, he heard quick footsteps, and then the unlocking of the door. A brown head streaked with grey popped out.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana's eyes filled with tears as she quickly hugged her little boy. She didn't know she was squeezing him harder everytime until he talked.

"Kaa-san. C-can't breathe." he lowly choked out. Nana immediately released him, giggling as he dropped to his knees and hungrily breathed in oxygen.

"Come in, you must be hungry. Is Reborn here too?" Tsuna smiled.

"He said he'd be here soon."

* * *

Nana smiled happily at the scene in front. It was just like the old days.

Everybody gathered at the dinner table, and getting food, and fighting for it. Hmmmm... except this time, they seem calm and maybe more destructive.

Nana giggled. _Oh well, Tsuna's friends were always unpredictable. It seems like they haven't changed._

"Ah! Kaa-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"Do you know why we're here?" Nana giggled.

"Of course! You're here for the Ten Year Reunion of Class of 20**!"

Tsuna nodded his head. "Did you get a letter informing you about it?" Nana giggled again.

"Tsu-kun, it sounds like you're interrogating me! Is your job being the boss of a highly respected organization of some type?" Nana laughed as Tsuna sputtered and apologized for "interrogating" her.

_Damn, _Tsuna cursed, _Kaa-san's got a sharp mind. I'm having doubts about her being naive and clueless._

"Also, Tsu-kun," Tsuna's head turned to Nana, "I got a letter inviting me to the Reunion." Tsuna's mouth opened.

"Ae you going to go?" Nana tilted her head.

"I'm not sure, from what I heard, I'm the only parent who got invited." Tsuna's eye twitched.

"Well then, Kaa-san, I think it's better if you don't go. I mean, you're going to be surrounded by adults who act like wildly." Nana nodded.

"Mmm, I guess you're right. When you get to school, please kindly tell Nezu-sensei that I have decided to not come." Tsuna nodded.

"Will do Kaa-san."

Day of Reunion

Tsuna fixed his average-looking tie. He looked in the mirror and was glad at what he saw. An average-looking suit, an average-looking pair of shoes, and overall, his image was average.

"Guh!" Tsuna collapsed to the floor. He glared at his attacker.

"Mou Reborn! I can't mess up this suit, it's the only plain one I got!" Reborn's eye glinted.

"Rule number one, Dame-Tsuna, don't ever tell the truth about suits to me." Tsuna gulped.

_That's not rule number one! That's not even a rule!_

"Well it is now."

"HIIIEEEEEEE!"

Everyone watched as Tsuna staggered down the stairs, dressed up in a Armani Exchange suit, complimented with an orange button up shirt.

"Hahaha! Tsuna, I thought you were going to wear a simple suit!"

"Kufufufu, did the little bunny change his mind?"

"Sh-Shut up." Tsuna panted. "Damn Reborn! He destroyed my only simple suit!" Tsuna said, as Yamamoto comforted him.

"Hahaha! There there! Well Tsuna, we're all dressed up to!" Tsuna looked at each of his guardians, and it was true.

Every single one of them had a rich suit, but they each had different brands, and different colored shirts.

Gokudera was wearing a Gucci suit, while wearing a button up shirt with his flame color, red.

Yamamoto was wearing a Kiton K-05, and wearing his flame color, blue.

Chrome and Mukuro were both wearing Hermes suits, and their flame colors, indigo. Though Chrome's was a shade lighter.

Hibari was wearing a Versace suit, and his flame color, purple.

Ryohei was wearing a Burberry suit, and his flame color, bright yellow.

Lambo was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana suit, while wearing his flame color, bright green.

Tsuna's mouth dropped.

_These are all expensive clothing brands! And we're not even wearing the same brand! What the hell Reborn!_ Tsuna cleared his throat.

"Ahem. So are we all-" Lambo cut him off.

"Ah, Tsuna-nii, me, Ryohei, and Mukuro need to go back to Italy, we're going to attend a meeting for you." Tsuna nodded his head.

_Oh, so that's why they were also well dressed. Wait, what about Kyoya?_ Tsuna turned his head, and Hibari already answered,

"I'm going to patrol the school." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"In-In a suit?" Hibari grunted.

"It's the same as wearing the school uniform." Tsuna smiled nervously.

_Ah. That's right. Kyoya would always be in his complete uniform. A suit most likely feels the same._ Tsuna nodded his head towards Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

School

Nezu watched as his former students piled into the classroom. He felt an air of nostalgia as he remembered each student.

_It feels just like a regular school day. Except they're older now. _Nezu chuckled.

"Oi, Nezu! Start the class will ya?!" Nezu glared at the student, his lips tensing as he remembered this brat.

"Oh Mochida, what will I do with you?" Nezu sighed.

"Well, you could do all of us a favor and start the reunion!" ex-students laughed as Nezu started roll call. Nezu reached Gokudera.

"Gokudera Hayato?"

"…" Nezu rose an eyebrow.

"Not here eh?" sounds of disappointment filled the class.

" Mou! And I was looking forward to see Hayato-sama again!" one girl called out dreamily.

"You should remember, Ami-chan, you have a boyfriend!" Ami stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I still wanted to see Hayato-sama! He's such a hot Italian!" Ami and her group squealed. Nezu pinched the bridge of his nose.

_That brat caused me a whole lot of trouble! Even if his attitude was fixed, he would never be my favorite student. Ever!_ Nezu silenced the class and continued his roll calling.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"…" Nezu sighed. _No answer?_

"Kyaaaa! I forgot Takeshi-sama was in our class!"

"I know right! He only played for a month, and nearly broke all the records in Japan!"

"Didn't he break some world records too?"

"Wow! You're right!"

"Awww~ It's a shame he didn't come today, I was looking forward to seeing him and Hayato-sama again."

"Speaking of those two, weren't they always hanging out together?"

"You're right! Wasn't there a third person too?"

"Really? I can't seem to remember anybody… he was short, right?"

"Yeah, and spiky brown hair… and big brown eyes, almost like a girl's…" at this, Mochida let out a snarky laugh.

"You girls are talking about Dame-Tsuna!"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"That's sounds oddly familiar…"

"Hmmm…. who could it be?" a girl pounded her fist onto her hand.

"Ah! I remember! He was that hentai, remember? Always running around in boxers, doing impossible things, and even confessed to Kyoko-chan in his boxers!" All the girls' eyes widened.

"RIGHT! He was such a big hentai! Ewww!" Mochida smirked.

_Well well Dame-Tsuna, can't wait to see you again. That is, if you do choose to show up, we'll see how it goes…_

Nezu's eye twitched as he sighed.

_Ah, of course. Dame-Tsuna, my most hated student, I wonder if I invited him at all. Did I? I can't seem to remember… I hope he doesn't come._

Nezu was brought out of his thoughts as he heard very LOUD noises in the hallway.

"G-guys, c-calm down." A timid voice was heard.

"OI YOU BAKA! GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU F*CKING _IDIOTA!_ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR JYUUDAIME'S RAIN-!"

"Hayato! Don't you dare finish that sentence! We're in public!" the timid voice let out.

"O-oh, right I apologize Jyuudaime." Nezu heard somebody laugh.

"Hahaha! You got in trouble by Tsuna, Hayato!"

"Yakyuu-baka! What are you still doing?! Get off of me!" somebody growled.

The timid voice sighed.

"Takeshi, please get off of Hayato, listen, it's silent because we were loud this entire time."

"Haha! Okay, Tsuna! Let's hurry up and go in!" the class waited for the door to slide open..

Sliding, it's sliding! It's open!

The three newcomers looked to see some bodies laying on the floor.

"Haha! Are we playing dead?"

Tsuna's side.

Tsuna sighed as he slowly exited the limo that Reborn had planned. When he got out, he smiled at the school in front of him.

_Wow, it didn't change a single bit. It's still the same old school I went to in my middle school days…_ Tsuna turned to see Gokudera and Yamamoto out of the limo.

"Where's Kyoya?"

"Ah..er hahaha! Funny story, he got out of the limo, and FWOOOSH! He's gone!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"So, you're saying, he went to patrol the school?" Yamamoto nodded.

"Yep. That's basically it. He might've said that he'll be with us later, but that's what I think. You know, he may not have said anything at all." Tsuna sighed.

_We didn't even set foot into the school and I lost a guardian. What will Reborn say about that?_ Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Oh! By the way, where's Reborn?" Gokudera stepped in.

"He said he needed to do some business and stepped into the school right away, Juudaime." Tsuna sweat dropped at Gokudera, who looked like a puppy waiting for a reward.

"A-Ah, good job Hayato." Gokudera saluted.

"Thank you, Jyuudaime!" Tsuna tugged at his collar. Turning to his guardians with a nervous smile, he asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yep!" he turned to Chrome, who just got out.

"What about you, Chrome? Ready?"

"Hai, Bossu." Turning to the school, he said,

"Let's go!"

Inside the school

Tsuna sighed happily as he walked across the hallways.

"Is Bossu skipping?" Chrome asked Yamamoto. Yamamoto scratched his chin.

"You know, I think he's power walking and skipping at the same time." Yamamoto got an idea and decided to imitate Tsuna. While he was doing this, Gokudera was accompanying Tsuna, right in front of Yamamoto.

"Jyuudaime, it seems like we are almost there." Tsuna's steps faltered. He turned frantically to Gokudera.

"Hayato! I completely forgot! What am I going to say as my job?" Gokudera's thinking expression popped up.

"Well, just leave that to-." BAM! Tsuna giggled at the sight beneath him.

Yamamoto had tripped and flung towards Gokudera, knocking both of them down and leaving them on the floor, Yamamoto on top of Gokudera.

Gokudera blushed and shouted,

"OI YOU BAKA! GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU F*CKING _IDIOTA!_ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR JYUUDAIME'S RAIN-!"

And as you read from before, the same incident.

Tsuna sighed.

"Takeshi, please get off of Hayato, listen, it's silent because we were loud this entire time."

"So much for doing a calm, silent entrance." Tsuna muttered.

He slid the door open, only to find some classmates on the floor.

_What happened?_ Nezu approached them.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Tsuna pointed to himself.

"Me?" Nezu nodded. Tsuna stared, shocked. He laughed nervously.

"Surely you're joking right?"

"Oh come on! Nobody knows who you are, so just tell us!" Tsuna looked behind Nezu only to see Mochida. Gokudera bristled.

"Oi! You bastard! Nobody talks to Jyuudaime that way! Why I oughta-."

"Hayato, please calm down, don't let your temper get the best of you." Gokudera nodded.

"Hai Jyuudaime." Mochida's jaw dropped.

"Jyuudaime, having silver boy follow you, Yamamoto's here too, don't tell me! You're Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled.

"Bingo."

After everyone wakes up

"What? That's Dame-Tsuna?" a girl asked, pushing toilet paper up her nose. Tsuna frowned.

"Yes, although I would prefer not being called "Dame-Tsuna" anymore." Mochida came and slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Oh come on Dame-Tsuna! No matter what, you'll always be Dame!" Mochide froze as something prodded his neck. He slowly turned to see Yamamoto pointing a bamboo sword at his neck.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed with no humor, "senpai, please let go of Tsuna, he is our boss." Tsuna and the entire class gaped at them. Gokudera smirked.

"He's also Chrome's, mine, oh- and Hibari's boss too." Everyone gaped at Tsuna, who was gaping at his friends.

"EHHH?" the door slammed open, and entering is a pissed Hibari.

"Herbivores, do well enough to shut up, or be bitten to death." He turned to Tsuna.

"Omnivore, keep your herbivores in check. I will bite them to death for disrespecting my rules." Tsuna just smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Kyoya!" the class gasped.

_Crap. It just slipped out of my tongue._ Tsuna nervously laughed. Yamamoto slung his arm over Tsuna.

"Haha! That's our boss, always fearless!" Tsuna facepalmed.

"Yamamoto you're not helping!" Tsuna squeaked as he saw a strange glint in all of his present guardian's eyes.

_Oh boy, this isn't good…_

The door slammed open.

"Little bro!"

_And it just got worse…_

**A/N: Hi! So, if you were wanting, I can make this into a oneshot, just tell me, and I wanted to post to celebrate! I'm officially in high school! I have graduated from eighth grade and will be a ninth grader in August. Oh, schools' ending too! WOOO!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


End file.
